


Trust is a weakness, Betrayal is the hidden blade.

by viviane_raye



Series: Trust, Beginnings, and Love [1]
Category: Sakura haruno/Sasuka Uchiha
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviane_raye/pseuds/viviane_raye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Sasusaku Set in old Japan. (This is my first, so sorry if it's horrible.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is a weakness, Betrayal is the hidden blade.

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is an AU... And the first story I've decided to post... I usually don't like sad endings, so I will be making up for this later :D

If one is to trust then they must have some sort of faith in another a truth of actions and character, and if one was to be betrayed by someone then there must have been some sort of loss of that trust somewhere in time…

 

The shoji sliding door was closed the amado had been put up long ago to keep out the cold and the rain to protect what was inside the small heated home. Hiding in one of the dark corners covered in shadow was a figure that appeared to be sitting on its heals head bent downward. But other then that one could not tell if it were male of female. Outside the wind blew a harsh bitter cold breeze through the trees and up the side of the mountain. Even the shadow seemed to shiver from its chill. In the morning the rain would be ice and snow but little of that mattered it had never had any effect on the shadow…

There was a shuffling sound coming from the other corner where there seemed to be bump on the darkened floor. The shadow watched as the bump moved and held its breath till they heard the familiar sound of someone snoring lightly, letting the breath free the shadow watched as it formed a cloud in front of its face. It was cold too cold sighing once again as it looked over at the bump on the floor it stood then forced open the shoji door and crept silently along the small deck to go retrieve more wood.

The moment the shadow left the room the bump on the floor shot up and was no longer covered in shadow. It was a young woman her blue hair was pulled into a long braid that fell down her back she pulled at her sleeping wear she closed it and held it there for a moment as she let her eyes adjust. Her hazel eyes taking in every corner in the small confined room she could smell the all so familiar smell of rain. Lightning flashed and she could see that the door had been slid open looking to the other bed she saw that it hadn’t even been touched.

With a sigh she dropped her head and reached out to grab at her cover wrapping it around her shoulders she stood. And proceed to attempt to follow where the shadow had gone…

She had found the shadow standing outside in the rain tilting her head to the side she let it hit one of the posts. The small thud was enough to grab his attention and he turned eying her for a moment relief flooding in his eyes as they fell upon her. As he turned completely to face her he held a small stack of wood under one arm he watched as her left hand stretched out in an offer. He froze for a moment before looking her in the eyes almost as if questioning her for the action. He watched as she smiled and continued to stare at her, his eyes left hers for a brief moment to look at her right arm which was bandaged and held up in a sling.

She watched as he swallowed thickly and sighed lifting one foot to move towards him. And as soon as her foot left the floor he was in front of her taking the extended hand with his free one. Smiling once again she nodded and lead them back to the comfort of the small room…

 

~ I wrote this a long time ago… kind of an AU… Kind of a Part 1.. ~


End file.
